Jason Joins the Suicide Squad 2: Jason Takes Gotham
by Voorhees7901
Summary: Harley is relaxing with Ivy when Amanda Waller arrives at Harley's apartment and recruits Harley for anther mission with the Suicide Squad due to a mass breakout at Arkham Asylum. Harley brings Ivy along and is excited when Waller sends her to Crystal Lake to recruit Jason Voorhees again. Can Task Force X stop all of the villains from Arkham? Set in DC New 52 universe. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Harley was laying on the couch in her apartment watching cartoons. Suddenly the window slid open. She drew her pistol and jumped to her feet.

Poison Ivy slid through the window and said "hey Harl, just thought I'd drop by and see what's up."

Harley smiled and slid the pistol back in its holster as she ran to Ivy and tackled her in a hug.

Ivy fell backwards with a thump as Harley landed on top of her and said "hiya Red!"

Ivy returned the hug and said "I'm happy to see you too."

"I haven't seen ya in forevah" Harley said "where ya been?"

"Doing the usual" Ivy said "what have you been up to?"

"Well" Harley said "I went on anothah mission with the Suicide Squad and made a new friend."

"Oh?" Ivy said "why don't you get off of me and tell me who it was?"

Harley stood up and pulled Ivy to her feet.

"Ya haveta guess" Harley said "I'll give ya hint, he's in the House of Wax and Murder and I call him Big J."

Ivy looked at her and asked "is it anything to do with the Jok-"

"No!" Harley said "I told ya I'm done with that bastard. Jeez, it's Jason."

"Jason Todd?" Ivy asked "Red Hood?"

"No" Harley said "Jason Voor…Voo…Voor…damn it! Y'know he wears a hockey mask and has that big machete and kills horny teenagers at that camp."

"You mean Jason Voorhees?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah!" Harley said "that's him!"

"He's just a legend Sweet Pea" Ivy said.

"Nuh-uh" Harley said "I seen him!"

Suddenly, the door swung open and four men walked in with rifles. Harley drew her .357 revolver as her potted plants broke out of their pots and extended to Ivy.

"Calm down, Quinn" a familiar voice said.

"Waller?" Harley asked.

Amanda Waller stepped into the apartment and said "we need you again."

"What now?" Harley asked.

"There has been a mass breakout at Arkham Asylum" Waller said "Batman is working on it but we are calling in Task Force X. We will cover all expenses for your apartment building for six months again."

"Fine" Harley said.

Ivy nudged Harley's shoulder and whispered "I'll watch your back. You and me against the world, just like old times."

"Can Red come with me this time?" Harley asked.

"I won't turn down help" Waller said "what do you want in return, Isley? I can't offer you time off a sentence you've already served."

"How about getting me back the flower I discovered last month? The Museum of Natural History stole it from me." Ivy said.

"Done" Waller said "Harley, we need the big guy again and we need you to get him."

"Ain't Croc still in Belle Reve?" Harley asked.

"We already have Croc" Waller said "we need you to get the big guy, from Crystal Lake."

"Big J?!" Harley asked excitedly.

"Yes" Waller said "you seem to be the only person he doesn't want to kill on sight. We have a chopper and pilot waiting on the roof" she handed Harley a powerful tranquilizer pistol and said "here, go tell the pilot to take you to Crystal Lake. Take Isley if you want."

"Awesome" Harley said "c'mon Red."

She grabbed Ivy's wrist and skipped away towards the stairs.

She dragged Ivy onto the helicopter and said "take us to the lake, Mac."

"My name is Jerry" the pilot said.

"Whatevah" Harley said "less talkin', more flyin'!"

He took off and flew towards Crystal Lake.

"You really worked with Voorhees?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "everybody says he likes me 'cause he didn't kill me when he spent the night at the building."

The helicopter landed and Harley jumped out, Ivy cautiously followed. Harley saw four people spray painting on the Camp Crystal Lake sign.

"Hey! Quit doin' that!" Harley yelled.

"Shut it ya dumb broad!" One of them yelled back "before you attract that stupid killer!"

"I'll do more 'n attract 'im" Harley said "I'll help 'im. I think that sign could use some more red."

She drew her revolver and shot one of them in the head, then another. The other two tried to run. One was immediately decapitated, the other was cut in half. Jason Voorhees slowly stepped out of the shadows clutching his machete.

"BIG J!" Harley yelled as she ran towards him.

Jason tilted his head in confusion. The clown girl was back and still wasn't afraid of him. Harley jumped up and hugged his neck. Ivy cautiously approached.

Harley smiled and said "Red, this is Jason. Jason, this is Red."

Jason started to raise his machete while looking at Ivy.

"No" Harley said "she's a friend."

Jason simply pushed Harley aside and stepped towards Ivy.

"DAMN IT! I SAID NO!" Harley yelled as she stepped between Jason and Ivy.

Jason stopped, this girl was still brave enough to yell at him. She was still entertaining to him, he decided to let her and the red haired girl live, for now.

"We needja back in the Suicide Squad" Harley said "Waller'll give ya whatevah ya want and you'll get to kill a bunch a' people."

Jason tilted his head.

Harley smiled slightly and said "and ya can spend the night with my fuzzy friends again."

Jason remembered the night he spent with all the cats and dogs in the clown girl's apartment. Few people knew about Jason's soft spot for animals. He wanted to see the animals again. He waited for his mother to tell him what to do. Ivy took the tranquilizer gun from Harley and shot Jason with it while he seemed distracted. He wobbled for a minute, then fell. Ivy used roots to hoist him up onto the helicopter.

"I guess that'll work" Harley said "let's go."

She and Ivy climbed back onto the helicopter and the pilot flew them to Gotham. Jason started to wake up as the helicopter landed.

As soon as it touched down and the pilot cut the engine, a voice said "Born on a Monday, christened on Tuesday, married on Wednesday, took ill on Thursday, grew worse on Friday, died on Saturday, buried on Sunday, that was the end, of Solomon Grundy."

"Uh oh" Harley said "that ain't good."

"Maybe your friend should handle him" Ivy said.

"Right" Harley said. She began shaking Jason and yelling "Big J! Earth to Jason! Wake up!"

Jason suddenly sat up straight.

Harley handed him his machete and said "we need ya to go kill the guy outside."

Jason tilted his head. Grundy stopped by the helicopter and looked inside. He grabbed Jason by the neck and threw him out of the chopper. Jason landed hard, causing his mask to fall off. He quickly picked it up and put it on again. He turned around and started breathing heavily, his shoulders moving with his breaths. There was rage burning in his eye. Grundy reached into the helicopter again. Harley grabbed Jason's machete and shoved it into Grundy's chest. He kept trying to grab her like nothing happened. They heard heavy footsteps behind him. The machete was pulled the rest of the way through his body from behind. He turned around and found himself staring into the eyeholes of a hockey mask.

He punched Jason in the chest as he said "Born on a Monday."

Jason took a step back from the impact.

"Christened on Tuesday" Grundy said as Jason slashed him across the chest.

"Married on Wednesday" Grundy said as he ripped a door off of the helicopter and hit Jason with it, causing him to fall.

Jason stood up and approached Grundy.

"Took ill on Thursday" Grundy said as he tried to punch Jason.

Jason grabbed his wrist and ripped Grundy's arm off.

"Grew worse on Friday" Grundy said as he grabbed Jason by the neck and picked him up.

Jason raised his machete and cut Grundy's arm off at the elbow. Jason dropped to the ground and glared at Grundy.

"Died on Saturday" Grundy said as he head butted Jason, Jason leaned back from the impact.

"Buried on Sunday" Grundy said as he raised what was left of his arm.

Jason grabbed Grundy's arm, lifted his machete and cut Grundy's head off and shoved the body down.

"That was th' end a' Solomon Grundy" Harley said as she jumped out of the helicopter.

Ivy stepped out and followed her.

"Atta boy, Big J!" Harley cheered.

"I have to admit" Ivy said "I'm impressed."

They heard footsteps behind them. Harley drew her revolver and spun around as Ivy turned around and roots broke through the pavement. Jason readied his machete. Harley smiled when she saw Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc and Katana approaching.

"A little late, but welcome to the party" Harley said.

"What happened to Grundy" Deadshot asked.

"Big J took care of 'im" Harley said.

"I don't know if I'm happy or terrified to see him again" Deadshot said.

"Just be nice" Harley said "hopefully I can keep him from killin' ya."

"That's reassuring" Deadshot said "and I'm guessing Poison Ivy is with you too."

"Yup" Harley said "they're our backup."

"Great" Deadshot said "let's get to work, we got kill or capture orders on fifteen supervillains and about fifty small time criminals."

"Fourteen, Mate" Boomerang said "the goalie from Hell just took care of Grundy."

Ivy looked to the right and said "show time, here comes Bane and Deathstroke."

"Get Ready" Deadshot said.


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't like Jason being afraid of water since he walks in and out of the lake all the time. In my stories water is nothing to him. That'll make sense later in this chapter)

Deathstroke stopped and said "Bane, wait. That's the whole Suicide Squad and Isley and…Jason Voorhees? Split up, divide and conquer."

He ran to the right. Bane hesitated, then ran to the right.

"Let's go" Deadshot said "Quinn, take Isley and Jason and go after Deathstroke! The rest of you are with me!"

"Right!" Harley said "Red, Big J, let's go introduce Deathstroke to the first part a' his name."

She started skipping away, Ivy and Jason followed. The others began running after Bane. Deathstroke ran into a warehouse. Two sets of eyes were watching from an alleyway, belonging to the Riddler and Black Mask.

"Did you see that?" the Riddler asked "they've got Jason Voorhees, and I thought he was just a legend."

"Do you have any idea what a killer like that could do to the Bat?" Black Mask asked.

"Quinn said she could keep him from killing Deadshot" Riddler said "if we get rid of Quinn, maybe we could get Voorhees to take out the whole Suicide Squad, then Batman.

"How do we get rid of Quinn?" Black Mask asked "she can fight or shoot her way out of almost anything."

"Almost, being the key word" Riddler said "how fast can you get some of your old lackeys down here with some supplies?"

"I just need to make a call" Black Mask said.

"Do it" Riddler said "here's what we'll need…"

Meanwhile, Deathstroke had locked the door to the warehouse.

"Can ya get the door Big J?" Harley asked.

Jason grabbed the door and ripped it off the hinges. Harley stepped inside and looked around. Jason walked in and unsheathed his machete.

Ivy walked in and said "what a dump."

"Let's get ta lookin'" Harley said "if ya see him, kill 'im."

They began looking through the warehouse.

After searching for a few minutes, Harley sighed and said "this is boring."

"Just keep looking Sweet Pea" Ivy said.

A few minutes later, Harley sighed and said "ok, I'm officially bored! He ain't here, let's huddle up and come up with a new plan."

"Huddle up?" Ivy asked.

"Fine, no huddle" Harley said "just c'mere so we can talk."

As Ivy began walking towards Harley, she heard a noise behind her. Before she could turn around, she was doused with herbicides. Ivy slumped to the ground as her strength drained and she became disoriented. Jason was hit with several tranquilizer darts and fell hard. Harley was hit hard in the kidney from behind, she gritted her teeth and reached for her revolver. Before her hand reached it, someone grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. She was hit in the head and everything went dark. Ivy raised her head and saw Harley being dragged away unconscious.

One of the men dragging her away said "Smile. The boss set you up on a date, your _last_ date."

Ivy was too weak from the plant killer to stand up.

She dragged herself a few feet closer to Harley, then reached out towards her and said "H…H…Har…ley."

The chemicals kept her too disoriented to summon plants. She looked to her side and saw Jason on the ground with several darts in his back.

She slowly dragged herself over to him, reached out and began hitting his shoulder the best she could and said "Ja…Jason. Get…get up!"

He didn't move.

"Gotta get this crap off of me" Ivy thought "I've got to contact the rest of the squad or wake up Jason."

A few minutes later, Harley's eyes slowly opened. She tried to rub the bump on her head, but found she couldn't move her arms. She realized her hands were tied together behind her back, there was rope wrapped around her stomach and elbows, pinning her arms to her body and her ankles were tied together.

"What's goin' on?!" Harley yelled "lemme go!"

She struggled and looked around, she was in the street in front of a door.

"I feel like I've been here before" she thought to herself.

"What's all the yelling out there?!" An all too familiar voice yelled from inside.

"No" Harley said as she struggled harder "not _him_!"

The door swung open and the Joker stepped out.

He cackled and said "it must be my birthday. First I get out of Arkham, then somebody leaves me a present" he cracked his knuckles "we've got a lot of catching up to do Harley. We'll talk, laugh and bleed. Well, I'll laugh and you'll bleed."

"How 'bout ya untie me first?" Harley asked "so we can get reacquainted propah?"

He cackled again and grabbed Harley by her hair and dragged her inside as he said "it's easier to beat you into submission if you're already tied up, Pooh."

"No" Harley said "NO! RED! JASON! SOMEBODY!"

"SHUT UP!" the Joker yelled.

He punched her in the face, hard. Then slammed the door. Back in the warehouse, Jason was starting to stir. He quickly sat up straight.

"Jason" Ivy said weakly.

He quickly turned his head towards her.

"They took Harley" Ivy said.

Jason stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait" Ivy said "I need…your help. I think I know where…they took Harley."

Jason stopped and looked at her.

"I need water…and sunlight" Ivy said.

Jason grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder and walked outside. Ivy took in the sunlight, but the herbicides were still on her body. Jason walked over to a fire hydrant and kicked it as hard as he could, knocking it over causing water to spray everywhere. He set Ivy down next to the hydrant. Ivy pulled herself into the spray and let it wash the chemicals off of her body. She stood up and stepped into the sunlight again.

"Get that cutter ready" Ivy said pointing at Jason's machete "I'm pretty sure we have a green haired head to add to your collection."

Jason tilted his head at her.

"Everyone in Gotham knows that there is only one person that wants nothing more than to see Harley die a horrible death" Ivy said "the Joker. Follow me, I'll show you his hide out and we'll get Harley."

Jason just looked at her.

"What happens to the Joker is up to you" Ivy said "and I hope it's nice and slow, and bloody and painful."

Jason nodded.

"Let's go" Ivy said "just follow me."

Suddenly a beeping sound went off. Ivy looked for the noise and found a communicator next to Harley's revolver and several more of her things. She picked up the communicator, opened it and saw Deadshot.

"Isley, where are you" he asked.

"About to go get Harley" Ivy said "somebody attacked us and took her. I think they're taking her to the Joker."

"That's too bad" Deadshot said "but we have an important mission. We'll rescue Quinn after we're done."

"Rescuing Harley just became the mission" Ivy said.

"No it didn't" Deadshot said "Waller will blow our heads off if we try to save her first. We need you and the big guy by the Iceberg Lounge now! Bane, Black Mask and the Riddler are holed up inside."

"Until we get Harley back, me and the big guy have resigned" Ivy said "I'll call you back and we'll rejoin the mission when, and only when, Harley is safely by my side again."

She closed the communicator and put it in her pocket. She picked up Harley's revolver and tucked it into her belt, then she looked at Jason and said "let's go."

Deadshot put his communicator away and said "we have two choices. A: we go after Quinn before the mission is done and Waller blows our heads off, or B: we go in there against a super strong man with constant roid rage, a genius who loves to confuse people and a tommy gun carrying mobster and all of his armed subordinates without Voorhees, Isley and Quinn and there's a good chance we don't come out."

"Hell of a choice, Mate" Boomerang said.

"We wait" Katana said "we will cover escape routes and give Isley and Voorhees twenty minutes, then we go in with or without them."

"Fine" Deadshot said "I just hope they find Quinn fast."


	3. Chapter 3

Harley was still tied up and strapped to a pole in the Joker's hideout. Both her eyes were blackened, her nose was broken and there was blood running out of the corners of her mouth.

"What do you say?" The Joker asked.

"Go to Hell" Harley said.

He punched her in the face and said "no! What do you say?"

"Drop dead" Harley said.

He punched her in the stomach and said "no! Last chance! Say you love me and that you'll come back!"

"Come closer, Puddin'" Harley said quietly.

The Joker leaned in close to her.

Harley spit a mouthful of bloody saliva in his face and said "go screw yaself, ya Bastard! I'll nevah come back to ya!"

The Joker moved in closer and asked "is that your final answer?"

Harley head butted him and said "damn straight."

The Joker stepped away and wiped the blood off of his face. He snapped his fingers and four henchmen appeared.

"Take care of her" the Joker said.

"What do you want us to do?" one of them asked.

The Joker cackled and said "anything you want!"

He walked away laughing. The henchmen approached her smiling. The back door opened.

"What was that" one of them asked.

"Must be Dan coming back" another said "he'll have to wait his turn. First come, first served."

"Oh, this oughta be good" Harley said.

"The little slut can't wait" a henchmen said.

Suddenly, a vine wrapped around his throat and yanked him away from Harley. Another henchmen drew a pistol and started to turn around. Something flashed in front of his vision and his arm fell to the floor. He yelled in pain and his head was cut off. The other two spun around and saw Jason and Ivy glaring at them. One of them tried to run, Jason grabbed him by the throat and ripped his head off. Ivy summoned vines that wrapped around the other henchmen's body. She smiled as she held her hand out towards him. Suddenly, her face turned to anger and she closed her hand into a fist. The vines immediately crushed him.

A few minutes later, the Joker walked back into the room and asked "well, are you ready to submit or should I give the boys a lit-" He stopped and his eyes widened when he saw the carnage and Ivy untying Harley. "YOU PLANT BITCH!" he yelled as he drew a pistol.

Suddenly, Jason stepped in front of him.

"New boyfriend Harleen?" He asked.

He immediately emptied the pistol into Jason's chest. Jason simply took the bullets, stepping back slightly from the impact. When the gun was empty, Jason stepped forward and raised his machete.

"Jason wait!" Harley yelled.

Jason stopped and looked at her.

The Joker smiled and said "I knew you still cared about-"

"Make it hurt" Harley said "a lot."

Jason slid the machete into its sheath and grabbed the Joker. He grabbed the Joker's right arm and broke it at the elbow, he grabbed his left arm and ripped it off. Jason put his hands on both sides of the Joker's head and began to squeeze. He stopped when he heard a crack. The Joker immediately began to feel disoriented. Jason grabbed his ankle and picked him up, he slammed him into the ground by his ankle twice then lifted him up and looked at him. The Joker was still alive, barely. Jason walked over to Harley, dropped the Joker in front of her and motioned towards her. Ivy took Harley's pistol out of her belt and handed it to her.

"Thanks Red" Harley said.

She knelt down, shoved the barrel into the Joker's mouth and said "like I said, drop dead and go to Hel." she pulled the trigger, then stood up and said "thanks guys, really thank you."

"No problem" Ivy said "now, the others are waiting at the Iceberg Lounge. Do you want to go to the doctor or go help them?"

"Let's go help 'em" Harley said "maybe I'll find whoevah came up with this brilliant plan."

"Very well" Ivy said "let's go."

Meanwhile, Katana sighed and said "we have given them all the time we can. We must go in."

They approached the door and Croc broke it open and they charged inside. Black Mask's henchmen immediately opened fire. Deadshot began returning fire as Captain Boomerang began throwing his razor boomerangs at them. Croc approached Bane as he turned on his venom. Katana approached the Riddler as she drew her sword. Croc charged Bane and swung his claws. Bane grabbed Croc's wrist and threw him into a wall and approached Katana while she was focused on the Riddler. He raised his huge fist and started to bring it down towards her head.

"Katana! Heads up!" Croc yelled.

She turned and saw Bane's fist coming towards her. Suddenly, a huge gloved hand grabbed Bane's wrist, stopping his arm mid swing. Katana looked to see who saved her and saw Jason holding Bane's arm. Jason began to squeeze, breaking Bane's wrist in a vice like grip. Bane yanked his hand free and turned to face Jason. They locked arms and began wrestling for leverage. Suddenly, Harley jumped on Bane's back and wrapped her left arm around his neck. She pulled a KABAR knife out of her boot with her right hand and began cutting the venom tubes, stopping the flow to Bane's muscles. His muscles began to shrink as fear welled up in his eyes. Jason pulled both of Bane's arms out of socket and let go. Bane took a step back as his arms fell uselessly by his sides. The Riddler ran up behind Bane and lifted his cane above his head and got ready to bash Harley with it. Vines wrapped around him and his cane, holding him still.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, especially from behind, would you?" Ivy asked as she walked up behind him.

"Um, no" he said nervously.

"Good" Ivy said. She put her hand on a vine and said "hold him still, every time you fell him move, tighten your hold."

She turned around and found a pistol in her face and one of Black Mask's henchmen smiling at her. A bullet tore through the henchmen's head. Ivy looked at Harley, she was still fighting Bane with Jason. She looked back and saw Deadshot's wrist gun smoking, pointed towards her.

"Get to cover!" Deadshot yelled.

Ivy ran over and dove behind the overturned tables with Deadshot and Boomerang.

"Thanks" Ivy said.

"No problem" Deadshot said "I'm running outta ammo here, can your plant friends help with these guys?"

"Sure" Ivy said smiling.

Roots and vines began breaking through the floor and wrapping around the henchmen. Black Mask stepped into the room with Thompson and began spraying the tables they were hiding behind. Suddenly, Killer Croc tackled him and pinned him down. He smiled and head butted Black Mask, knocking him out. Croc dragged him over and threw him on top of Bane, who was unconscious next to Harley and Jason. The door swung in and Deathstroke ran in and charged Jason with his sword drawn. Jason reached for his machete. Before he could pull it out of its sheath, Deathstroke swung the sword at him. Something silver flashed in front of his vision. Deathstroke's sword stopped midswing as a few sparks flew up. Jason saw Katana standing in front of him, blocking Deathstroke's sword with her own. She pushed Deathstroke's sword away and kicked it out of his hands.

She put her sword to his throat and said "make a move and my sword will have your soul."

He slowly began to reach for a pistol.

Harley put her .357 against his head and said "touch that pistol and my bullet will take your brain."

He slowly put his hands up. He was immediately wrapped in vines. Katana and Harley put their weapons away.

"That's five down, ten to go" Deadshot said.

"Six down" Harley said "the Joker's um…taken care of."

"Do I even want to know?" Deadshot asked.

"Prob'ly not" Harley said.

"Whatever" Deadshot said "so we need to go-"

"Back to prison" a deep voice said "I can handle it from here."

Batman stepped into the room.

Waller walked in with several guards and said "let's go" she held up the controls for the micro bombs "no trouble."

Deadshot, Boomerang and Killer Croc followed the guards.

Waller turned to the others and said "Quinn, Isley, Katana, thank you. Harley, the chopper is waiting for the big guy."

"I promised him some time with my fuzzy friends" Harley said "have the chopper ready in the morning."

"Fine" Waller said.

Batman looked at Harley and asked "you will be leaving Gotham, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah" Harley said "I'm goin' back to Coney Island. Ya comin' Red?"

"Sure" Ivy said "my visit was cut short so I think we need to hang out without worrying about getting killed."

"Right!" Harley said "c'mon Big J" she looked at Waller "we'll take that chopper to get back to the apartment building. Ya can leave it on the roof for tonight. I'll take Big J home in the mornin'."

"Very well" Waller said.

They took the chopper back to Harley's apartment building. Harley led Jason to the third floor, he sat down against a tree as the cats and dogs began to circle around him.

"Play nice, please?" Harley said.

Jason nodded slightly as he began petting a cat. Harley walked back upstairs where Ivy was cooking dinner for them.

"Y'know" Harley said "the psychiatrist in me is fascinated by him. He's a child trapped in an adult's body due to severe physical and mental trauma as a child, from what I've read about him. He slaughters anyone who comes on his land without mercy. Yet, he seems to like me, ya said he saved ya 'cause ya said ya could lead him to me. It's like he doesn't understand affection, but he wants too, only from certain people. Furthermore, he-"

"Easy there Doc" Ivy said "while I'm glad you can still show your true intellect, you're talking to a botanist not a therapist. Besides, remember what happened the last time you were fascinated by a psychology patient?"

"Luckily that patient is dead, thanks to ya and Big J" Harley said "besides, Big J's going home tomorrow. Anyway, what's cookin' Good Lookin'?"

"Vegetarian lasagna" Ivy said.

"Awesome" Harley said.

The next morning, Harley got dressed and was getting ready to take Jason back to Crystal Lake.

"Do ya wanna come with us, Red?" Harley asked.

"Sure Harl" Ivy said.

They went downstairs to the third floor to get Jason. He was holding a cat and gently petting it. When Harley walked in, Jason pointed at the cat then at himself.

"Ya wanna take the kitty with ya?" Harley asked.

Jason nodded.

"Will ya take good care of 'im?" She asked smiling.

Jason nodded again.

"Weeeeell, ok" Harley said "c'mon, it's time to take ya home."

He nodded and followed them up to the roof and got in the chopper. The pilot flew them to Crystal Lake and touched down. Jason stepped out with the cat. Two teenagers were spray painting the Camp Crystal Lake sign again.

"This is whatcha deal with on a daily basis?" Harley asked.

Jason nodded and set the cat down and reached for his machete.

Harley put a hand on his arm and said "I got it." She drew her revolver and shot both of them. "Don't tell anybody I did that" Harley she said.

She jumped up and hugged Jason's neck and kissed the cheek of his mask.

"Buh-Bye Big J" she said.

She let go and skipped back to the chopper and waved as it took off.


End file.
